momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoiro Clover Street Live Events
Street events (路上イベント, Rojou Ibento) are series of street live performances of Momoiro Clover during their pre-single debut days in August - September 2008. About a month following their formation on May 2008, the group was assigned into several public singing and promotional activities at Yoyogi Kouen across the NHK Hall.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The street performance is one of the group's remarkable moments in their history that portrays their hardships and starting point to reach their goal to perform in the NHK's Kohaku Uta Gassen.NTV - The Q. Original Broadcast November 10, 2013 The street event was ended in the end of summer 2008 since Yoyogi Kouen management banned the usage of amplifiers and microphones. Since those performances were announced under minimal publications and the group was still unknown at that time, there isn't much information or documentation about the event aside from fan blog reports and videos. July 6 and July 20, 2008 Live Event Rojou Event Kettei!! (路上イベント決定！！, lit.Street Event is Decided!!) is Momoiro Clover first street live event on Sunday, July 6, 2008 in the streets of Yoyogi Kouen across the NHK Hall. The live event was announced on their blog"3-B jr. Blog - Momoiro Clover first street live announcement" on May 23, 2008. Their manager Akira Kawakami and coreographer Yumi Ishikawa was seen in this live. Fellow 3Bjunior talents Hinaki Yano and Narumi Uno also attended the show"Deedah Blog - A visitor's blog commenting about the live and setlist". The second street live event was held on July 20, 2008, together with Rin Asuka's solo street concert. The song setlist and costumes were the same with the July 6 live event"Evasdoll Blog - A visitor's blog commenting about July 20 live and setlist". Narumi Uno, Aoi Ryoka, Yano Hinaki, Seira Sakuragi and Akari Hayami also attended the show"3-B jr. Blog - Narumi Uno wrote about the show". Setlist July 6, 2008 #MILKY WAY #MC: Self-Introduction #Rough Style #Short Drama: Yoyogi Kouen no Neko-Tachi (Nekomimi-Tsuki) #MC: About the unit name origin #Short Gag #Ano Sora e Mukatte #Photo Session July 20, 2008 #MILKY WAY #MC: Self-Introduction #Rough Style #Short Drama: Yoyogi Kouen no Neko-Tachi (Nekomimi-Tsuki) #Ano Sora e Mukatte #Photo Session August 2, 2008 Live There isn't much information about the third event. Miyu, Manami and Kanako were the only members in attendance. Due to the extreme heat at that time, the members were given Kakigori after the event was over."western03170726 channel:2008_0802ももクロ路上0003.AVI - August 2, 2008 Performance Description" Their manager Akira Kawakami can be seen on the recording video. There are only two sources regarding to this event, both of them were youtube videos that were posted on western03170726 channel and Nanavis Nana channel. Setlist *Rough Style *Ano Sora E Mukatte August 9, 2008 Live Aozora Live (青空ライブ, lit.Blue Sky Live) is the fourth street live event that was held on Saturday, August 9, 2008. The live event was announced on their blog and website"3-B jr. Blog - Momoiro Clover August 9 live announcement" on August 2, 2008. The location was different from the usual place, but still around Yoyogi Kouen"3-B jr. Blog - moving location announcement". The event opened with 2 songs from fellow Stardust talents Aoi Gondo."Setagaya Blog - A Visitor's blog commenting about Aozora Live". The girls were given their first fan gift in form of big bouquet at this event"3-B jr. Blog - Bouquet gratitude". Sumire Fujishiro officially joined the group during the show, however this event marked the graduation of Tsukina Takai following the SKE48 audition announcement in which she passed in."Ou Masani, kahou wa nete matsu! Blog - A visitor's blog commenting about Aozora Live". Setlist *unknown song / Aoi Gondo *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju / Aoi Gondo "Nanavis Nana Channel - 20080809　権藤葵　セーラー服と機関銃 - Aoi Gondo Aozora Live video" *UFO *Reitou Mikan *Hazumu Rythm *Ano Sora e Mukatte "3B jr. Blog - Reni post about Aozora Live" September 6, 2008 Live Birakubari wo Okonaimasu (lit."Handing out Flyer") is the fifth street live event that was held on Saturday, September 6, 2008."3-B jr. Blog - Birakubari Announcement. The purpose of the live event was to hand out flyer for their B.L.T.PRESENTS Girls Woodstock Vol.4 live event that would take place in the following week. Their would-be member Akari Hayami helped on passing the flyer and acted as MC. Setlist *Reito Mikan *Ano Sora e Mukatte References Navigation Category:2008 Live Concerts Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Events